


I will make you fall in love

by Pshahnaz



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Love/Hate, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pshahnaz/pseuds/Pshahnaz
Summary: Alaric Saltzman is the owner of the cafe in the Mystic Falls,who lives with his beautiful wife Josette Saltzman, and a free-spirited and outspoken daughter, Josie Saltzman. Half of the Mystic Falls is infatuated by Josie but she considers them unsuitable for her. Rebellious Josie has several tricks up her sleeve, to avoid living the grown-up life and dodging marriage.The twist in the tale comes when Alaric rents out his rooftop room to Penelope Park, a 24-year-old girl who aspires to be a writer. Penelope moved to Mystic Falls with her best friend, Hope Mikaelson, both of whom have limited resources to bank on. To make their ends meet, she ends up working in Alarici's cafe as an barista. Since Alaric is principally determined to not rent his (room on Rooftop) to bachelors, Penelope fakes about being married and disguises Hope, as a woman posing as her wife. However, Josie figures out what is going on and takes an instant liking of Penelope's mild and innocent behavior.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 19
Kudos: 188





	1. Pen we have to find a shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is my first time writing in English. Yeah English is not my mother tongue.. anyways, so the first chapter is completed and sorry if there is any mistake. Hope you all enjoyed😊

The sun was shining brightly, making the colors of the cute buildings almost glow. It was an early summer's day and the streets were bustling with people. Due to the close proximity to the college most of them were students, enjoying their free time with their friends or catching up on their work load in one of the many cafes.

Josie and Lizzie were on their way to their usual spot to grab some coffee before their next class would start.They have been friends/sisters ever since childhood and were basically inseparable.

It hadn't taken them long to build a good reputation for themselves. Lizzie and Josie were cheerleaders for the college football team.

Josie wasn't dating anyone, but because of her status and good looks she was the girl everyone either wanted to be friends with or wanted to be in a relationship with. The brunette definitely knew what power she held and often used it to get a free meal or free drinks at one of the bars around campus. She had no intention to settle down though. There was just no one that could hold her for longer than a couple of weeks. She got bored easily and was not willing to give up the freedom single life held.

Lizzie wasn't looking for a relationship as well. That didn't mean that she didn't enjoy partying, because she did. She just stayed away from hook ups and focused on having a good time dancing and playing drinking games.

The two stopped in front of their usual coffee spot. It was a cute cafe with a few tables outside and cozy armchairs inside. The tables and shelves that contained some books for the customers to read were made out of dark wood and the smell of coffee gave the building a chill vibe.

Josie scanned the people working behind the counter and when her eyes landed on who she was looking for her lips curled up in a smile.

"Hey, good morning" Josie said with a fake smile plastered on her face, to the barista.

"Hi, Josie..hey Lizzie" Rafael says while making coffee.

"Hey Raf.. you're coming to Mg's party this Friday, right?" Lizzie asked 

"Yeah I am going.. actually Josie uhm.. would you like to go with me" Rafael ask while handing them their orders.

Josie choked on her coffee. Lizzie got up from her seat and started lightly patting Josie's back.

"Hey you ok?"both Lizzie and Rafael asked in unison.

"Yeah I am good.. it's just..uhm I- I was thinking something". No, obviously i am not ok. How do I say.. I - I don't feel anything towards him. 

"Oh" was all Rafael said.

"Oh.. look it's time we should get going for our next class" Lizzie says grabbing her stuff and turning towards door and running outside to escape this awkward and tense environment.

"Bye... Lizzieee" why is she in hurry. Rafael says laughing awkwardly.

"So, what do you say. Can I come to pick you up for the party" he says with a bright smile.

"Ahmm.. look Raf I.. how do I say"

"Say what?"

"I don't think it's a good idea"

"What, you are not making any sense" Rafael says with confusion all over his face.

"I.. ahmm..I "

"Josie!"

"Look I can't come with you because I am looking someone else" she said all in one breath. Shit, Josie why did you lie. He is such a nice guy, he deserves to know the truth. Wait.. what am I thinking, what am I supposed to say.. hey Raf you are a good person but not what I want..

"Wha- wait you are kidding right?"

"I wish I was.. sorry Raf"

"Good bye Josie" he says turning around

"Raf.."

Rafael didn't said a word and with that Josie left the cafe. She was definitely upset but was happy also that she didn't have to pretend to be in love with him any longer. He was not the only one she had been with for a while and then out of blue broke it. She was in search of a soulmate, which she hasn't gotten YET.

\-----------------------------

Hope was looking around for a certain green eye girl, when she saw her best friend she went running towards her and gave hug from backside with bright smile on her face .

"Dude you should have come up with me inside, I just met a real life angel. She had this beautiful blon- " Hope stopped her rambling when she turned her best friend around. The smile on Hope's face quickly turned in concern for the girl standing in front of her with teary eyes.

The Raven hair girl didn't said anything. She just showed her empty bag to her friend.

"Penelope what did you do?" Hope said hoping what she thinks should not have happened.

"Hope... he said his mother is critical in hospital.. so I - I gave him" she was cut short by angry Hope.

"You gave our savings to him" 

"Hope I - I am so sorry I- just..I don't know he needed help" Penelope says with teary eyes trying to calm down Hope.

"How could you just give a strang-"Hope stopped when she saw her friend was on verge of crying.

Hope let out a breath and sat silently on the bench near by. After a while Penelope also sat by her side.

"Penelope you know I love you right?"

"Hmm"

"Then please stop giving me heart attacks. I can seriously die someday with all of your... This kindness" and innocence.

"I am sorry"Penelope says looking at the ground and fidgeting with her fingers.

"Ahh.. come here" Hope says opening her arms inviting Penelope for hug.

Both friends sat in a comfortable silence in warm embrace of each other.

"Pen we have to find a shelter" 

\-----------------------------


	2. We have got a problem here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> Thanks for kudos and comments 😊

Lizzie tried knocking, she did, but obviously wasn’t heard so she burst into Josie room and made her presence known. She didn’t care to notice that her friend still had the music blaring into her ears and could not hear a word she said.

“What?” Josie said as she was in the process of bookmarking and taking her headphones off.

“What what?”Lizzie said with confusion written all over her face. It was then she noticed headphones in Josie's hand.

“Oh great..so this all time I was talking to my self”

“Aa... am I supposed to say something.. cause I'm really confused right now”

Lizzie sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. She was really in good mood and she didn't want to fight with her friend now, so she decided to skip that part. Lizzie smiled brightly and said.

“guess what?... I saw this really cute girl.”

“Aww my friend's already got her eyes set on someone, what’s her name?”

“Well, actually that's the funny part, I didn’t get to that part since she just-”

‘Sweetheart we have someone down here and I want your help to deal with them and yeah don't forget to bring the keys of rooftop room’ Alaric yelled from downstairs interrupting the girls talk.

“ Coming dad!” Josie yelled

“I must say he really have great timing.. like how he always does that”

“Does what?” Josie asked while getting up from bed.

“Always interrupting in middle of things just like - like... a YouTube add and that to which can't be skipped”

Josie laughed at her comment about her dad while still searching for keys.

“Anyways get back soon I have lot to tell you about those pretty blue eyes.And what's up with those keys?”

“Ahh that- you know, since I have shifted to college dorm my parents fill somewhat alone in here, so we decided why not to rent that empty rooftop room to someone. In that way dad and mom will have a company..right?”Josie turned to her friend for confirmation and she got with a slight nod from Lizzie.

“Well then I'll be back you stay here. And please make sure you don't fall asleep” Josie says while holding the door nob and smiling towards her friend.

“Oh common that happened only once”Lizzie says burring her head in pillow with embarrassment.

“Bye” Josie says chuckling.

\-------------------------------

“So what you do for your living?” Alaric asked while taking a sip from his coffee. And this got slight nudge from his beloved wife. He turned to his wife who was telling him to behave with her facial expressions.

“Uhh we actually- ” Penelope was cut short by Hope by saying

“Actually that's the reason, we shifted to Mystic Falls, in search of a job” Hope says while holding Penelope's hand.

After their little talk and mostly Alaric's interrogation they were all settled on the deal. Alaric got up from his seat and went near stairs yelling something to his daughter.

After a while sitting in silence Josette said “Actually do anyone of you know how to make coffee?”

Before the they could go any further in conversation they were interrupted by a ring in Penelope's phone.

“Sorry... I will get it, you guys carry on with your talk” Penelope left the apartment to take that call while Hope had made it clear to Josette that her wife is very good with making coffee.

Poor Josette, little did she know Penelope Park dearly hates three things in life-  
1- someone lying to her  
2- someone hurting her best friend/sister  
3- and the last but not least... coffee

Josie walks in living room with her dad and See's a auburn hair girl sitting in couch and her mother sitting across from her talking deeply about something. She coughs to let her presence known. Both women sitting there turned to look Josie. She gave her mother hug and a smile with her famous wink to short girl who in response turned away trying to hide her red cheeks.

Josie sits in between her parents.

“Here.. take keys of rooftop room” Josie says while giving keys to Hope.

“Thanks” 

“I thought you were allowing only married couples to stay?” Josie says wiggling her eyebrows to her dad.

“I am sweetie. They are married”Alaric says 

“Oh yeah my wife is outside. She had this urgent call so-” Hope says awkwardly.

“Oh okay no problem.. love” Josie says winking to Hope.

“Jo behave” Josette says trying to sound angry

Before Josie could say anything they heard someone's footsteps walking down stairs.

“Josie I'm really tired and feeling super sleepy can't you come soon to tal-”Lizzie stopped her rambling Midway when she saw someone who have occupied her mind for a while sitting there. Lizzie was lost in the short girls blue eyes.

Shit shit shit.. this can't be happening. Oh my God No,No,no no. Hope was beginning to regret their idea to stay in Saltzman apartment.

“Yeah Lizzie I'm coming” Josie says getting up and walking towards her friend. Lizzie was frozen in her place being awestruck by angel sitting there .

\-------------------------------

“So you didn’t really meet this girl and don’t know her name? Liz, you’re probably never going to see her again cause the only thing you know is how she looks and I bet there’s a lot of people that can go by her description.” Josie says while opening her room door, letting in Lizzie and closing behind. This all time Lizzie didn't even opened her mouth.

“She is down- downstairs si- sitting with your parents” Lizzie sounded like she just have seen ghost.

“Oh you mean that lady- wait what... LIZZIE SALVATORE ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT A MARRIED WOMAN”

“Yeah that sort girl wh- wait what did you say... a married woman!?” Lizzie says nearly yelling

“Liz I don't know if I should be sad that you never get chance with her or I should laugh cause it's the first time in history someone made YOU fool” after saying the last part Josie was having a hard time breathing, she was laughing really hard with her hand on stomach.

Lizzie had her hands on her head sitting on Josie's bed totally feeling dumb.

“This can't be true. She clearly was interested in me”

Josie stopped laughing and turned her head towards Lizzie.

“So what now... Do you suggest we go and confront her?” Josie says wiping her tears from corner of her eyes. When she focused on best frien, she had mischievous grin. Josie instantly regretted her words.

\-------------------------------

Hope entered barging in their rooftop room making Penelope slightly jump from her sitting position.

“We have got a problem here!” Hope says pacing around

“Yeah I know” Penelope says without looking Hope and continuing unpacking.

Hearing this Hope turns to look her friend who is focused in deciding between which movie to watch.

“Pen can I get a little attention”

Penelope turns with Harry Potter and Game of Thrones as options in each hand. Penelope was smiling and wiggling her eyebrows as if asking Hope which one to pick.

All of Hope's tension were replaced with a smile on her face after looking innocence of her friend. But Hope remembers what she wanted to say, so she patted her hand on bed signaling Penelope to sit there with her. 

Penelope made her way to bed.

“So which problem you were talking about?”Hope asked

“The one in which you made Josette Saltzman believe that I am good with coffee and all that thing... remember” Penelope says slapping Hope's arm slightly.

“Owe... In my defense, we have no money, no job and lots of rent to pay and above all we are here in first place because-” Penelope cut short her by saying

“I know.. can you please stop reminding that...I said sorry and if you want to hear more I'll say it... Just stop with that” Penelope says pouting and crossing her arms to so her anger.

“Okay okay I'll stop can you please stop doing that” Hope says chuckling and pointing towards Penelope's pout.

“Fine! Anyway what problem you were referring to?” 

“ Remember that girl I was telling you about”Hope says looking Penelope. She just nods to let Hope continue.

Hope takes a deep breath and says “Sothatgirlliveshereinthissameapartment” in one breath.

“Uhm can you please repeat I didn't get what you said” Penelope says in confusion and frowning her eyebrows.

“I said that girl lives here in this apartment” Hope says but Penelope still looks confused.

“And she knows- I mean thinks that I am single” Hope says

“But you are single we are not married so why is it a probl- oh shit” Realization hit Penelope and now they both are in tension.

“Yeah shit, she most probably will tell Alaric Saltzman that we are not married and he will definitely kick us out” Hope says keeping her head in Penelope's shoulder.

“We can ask her not to, we will tell our situation and she will understand” Penelope suggests.

Hope didn't said anything. They both sat in silence little did they know that two girls are hearing their all conversation from other side of the door.

\-------------------------------


	3. You are lucky he's alive

Penelope's finger drum along the counter to the soft pop music playing throughout the cafe. Her head bobs slightly as well, keeping up with the beat of the unfamiliar song.

She was just waiting for the bell above the door to jingle. Today was her first day of job, Thanks to Hope.

She's completely not bored. Several people come and go, Davina and her were taking orders like pro. Davina is also a new barista joining today, Rafael taught both the girls their work and gave whereabouts of cafe.

“Rush hours check! Smooth sailing for the rest of the day!” Rafael happily announces.

“Finally” Penelope plop down onto one of the stool they snuck behind the counter. Davina followed the suit and they talked for a while, pausing for the customer popping so very often.

“So is this the place you have seen yourself working?” Davina asks Penelope tryin to pass time with conversation.

“Hell NO! It will be the last place on earth I want to be in” Penelope sighed annoyed with that place.

“So why did-” Davina started but Penelope showed her hand signaling to stop.

“Sorry but I really don't want to talk about that... Anyways how's your college?” Penelope tried to change the topic.

“The usual, classes are boring, my roommate constantly have people in dorm, and most importantly that stupid exams are starting next couple of weeks” Davina says

“Oh girl you are more screwed then me” Penelope says laughing a little to cheer Davina.

Alaric shouts from the other corner of the cafe‘ Guys get back to work, today we will be leaving early’.

“ Good luck, you are gonna need it” Penelope says getting up

“Yeah you too” Davina says chuckling

After working continuously for three hours they closed. All workers bid bye to each other and went their separate ways.

\-------------------------------

Josie had insisted that she was okay, that she didn't need Lizzie or MG walking her home. She had insisted that she was a strong independent woman, and she was, but she kind of wished she had taken them up on the offer. 

She had barely gotten three blocks when a group of three men came stumbling out of a bar and started following her okay, maybe they were just going in the same direction she was calling after her. 

Josie tucked her hands into the pocket of her jacket, ignoring the ‘come on, sweetheart, what's the rush?’ when she picked up the pace. 

But they were getting closer, and Josie knew they would reach her before she got to her apartment. 

She was starting to panic, she knew she could take one of these guys, maybe two in their drunken state, but not all three.

“Hey, don't be rude, sweetheart.”

Josie swallowed the nasty retort on her lips and walked quickly, running into something hard, and she started to panic again, one of them had somehow gotten in front of her. 

“Hey,” a soft, and female, voice whispered,“Everything okay?”

Josie slowly opens up her eye to find a Raven hair girl kneeled down gently rubbing behind ears of a pup to calm him. It's then Josie notice that the girl is talking to the pup and not to HER.

Finally the girl stands up with pup still in her arms. The girl's eyes moved from Josie to the group over her shoulder, who were considerable less noisy than they were before. 

“Uhm I think your friends are waiting for you” the girl says still unaware of the situation.

Josie was lost in words. The girl standing in front of her whom she can't even see properly due to lack of light have the guts to call them her friends.

“Yeah uhm they- they are not my friend, they are just- you know what it doesn't matter” Josie says clearly frustrated with the girls comment. Is she really that dumb, anyone can see that this men's were trying to harm me. But she don't look like that who will- I think she didn't noticed them or something.

“Oh... Well you should be more careful when you walk, you nearly knocked this little guy” Penelope says kissing pup's head.

“What? No” Josie denied, glaring her.

“Stop denying you literally walked on him. How could you do this to him, he is so cute” Penelope says extending her hands signaling Josie to touch him.

“Get that thing off me!” Josie says stepping back.

“You are lucky he's alive, I'm gonna take care of him” Penelope glared Josie back and stroked pup.

“Do what ever you want”

“I'm fine,” Josie rolled her eyes and started walking away.

\-------------------------------

Hope's only just woke up when Penelope comes back to their room. The door opens and Hope looks up from where she sits to watch Penelope as she drops all her bags to the floor before locking the door behind her. Her coat gets dropped there too.

“So did something new happened today?” Hope asked yawning.

“Ugh?” Penelope turns

“I asked did something new happened today?” Hope says 

“ I'm tired... Hopey” Penelope says taking her shoes off.

“Aww come here baby” Hope says moving covers to let Penelope in.

Penelope adjust herself in bed and cuddles with Hope.

“Nothing much, I made new friends” Penelope shows two fingers to Hope “Rafael and Davina, then while coming back home I saw girl who almost steped on a little pup” Penelope turns her head to see Hope “ When I said her to walk carefully, she instead of saying sorry denied the fact that she made mistake”

“Rude... Anyways what did you do with that pup?” Hope asked while messaging Penelope's scalp.

“I took him to veterinary clinic, they said he is not well and they will take care of him, after that we can bring him home” Penelope says proud of herself.

“Uhmm... Wait what- we will bring him home?” Hope says tilting her head to look Penelope. To which Penelope tried to hide in Hope's crook of neck further.

“Penelope!”

“Please hope” Penelope whispered 

“Pen we can't afford it right now.. I promise we will have one when we will shift to our home” Hope says trying to convince Penelope.

“Please hope I will listen to you always and I will give you my share of ice cream also.. please Hope please”

“Fine! Let's get some sleep” 

Penelope had proud smile on her face and Hope, well Hope was also happy that her friend is happy.

\-------------------------------


	4. Your number?

The next day baristas repeat the same process.

Rush hour is busier than usual and it contains mainly college students. When it die down Josie comes in. She is talking on her phone. Rafael glares at her from his stool and doesn't even try to get up and take her order.

"Welcome to Saltzman's cafe! Can I help you with your order?" Davina says with a smile without looking up.

"Just the black coffee, please" Josie says quickly and continues to talk on her phone.

"That would be-" Davina stops herself when she looks up to the girl standing in front of her.

"Hey, P!" Davina yells calling for Penelope

" Damn Davs! My ears... Why the-" Penelope was coming out from staff room yelling back to Davina but stops in her track when she sees who is standing in front of the counter. It's the same girl from previous night.

"OH MY GOD, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO ALMOST KILLED SNAPPY!"

"Snap... Who?"

"Snappy"

"I don't understand what-" Josie says really confused and totally forgetting about her phone call.

" It's her dog" Davina says.

"Yeah! It's my dog, whom you almost killed yesterday. Ring in any bells?"

"I did not kill him!"

"Well yes but you almost hit him and now he is in clinic"

"Guys, guys stop fighting" Davina says

"Shut up Dav" Penelope says still glaring Josie 

"Yeah shut up Dav" Josie says also glaring at reven hair barista.

"Mam please just take your order, it will be on house" Davina offers as an apology for Penelope's behavior with a customer.

"Yeah please just do it fast" Josie says finally looking towards Davina.

Penelope let out an audible sigh.

"Name?" Penelope asks

"What?" Josie asked 

"Name? I need your name to write" 

Josie mentally face palm herself to be so dumb, obviously the barista have to ask her name to write it on the cup. Josie anyhow pulled up the confident face again and decided to piss this barista. So she decided to play her famous card to FLIRT.

"Your number?" Josie asked with smirk 

When Penelope didn't said anything Josie smiled, winked and walked of to the two seat table at the corner of the cafe.

Penelope shook her head, looking down hiding her red cheeks. No I'm not blushing it's just i'm angry at her for being such an ass. Penelope thought to please herself, but anyone else can say that's not the case, she was blushing hard and that to for a girl whom she not than 20 minutes before was fighting. 

After Penelope made the coffee she wrote something on the cup with proud smile on her face and then she made her way to Josie's table and kept the order and went to the counter again.

Out of corner of her eye Penelope can see Josie quickly turned the cup to find any number. She stopped when she saw two words.

Your number

Josie was really impressed, this was the first time that someone have shut her off. Now she took it on her popular image, which she definitely didn't want to loose cause a barista rejected her. The game is on Josie thought with a smile looking at barista.

\-------------------------------

Lizzie eyes wander and she can't stop herself. She doesn't know what she's looking for, her heart does it for her.

And then she sees her.

Hope Mikaelson. And she can't stop herself from staring, admiring her features. The way her hands move when she's explaining something to Josette. The way her eyes shine brighter than stars, when she talks about something she loves. The way she smiles, a smile that causes a feeling of calm in Lizzie.

Falling is so easy and for the first time in her life, she's not afraid to fall.

Hope notices Lizzie looking at her and Josette looks in same direction to find Lizzie standing, Jo waves Lizzie. And Lizzie can't help her thoughts. She waves back, cheeks slightly blushed. Oh my God, what is happening with me! Why I was staring her. Eww.. Lizzie, NO. Focus focus focus. Phew Lizzie sighed.

“Hey, Lizzie come here what you are doing there all alone, come join us this beautiful lady here was making chocolate shake for Pedro, come we can also have some. Right Ms..?”

“Sorry, uhmm... what you use as your last name?” Jo asked Hope

“Park” Hope says. Wow I didn't know I was so good in this lying department.

Lizzie was already knowing that she is lying but decided against to say anything. Lizzie wanted to have some fun with Hope.

“I think we have met before?” Lizzie says smirking. Jo looks with a frown in confusion towards Hope. And with this comment of Lizzie made Hope nearly had an heart attack. After taking so long to regain her mind she answered confidently.

“I don't think so because a face like your's is hard to forget” Hope says looking Lizzie blue eyes. 

Lizzie didn't expected a fire back she choked on air. Lizzie looked away to hide her red cheeks from both the women standing in kitchen.

After a few minutes of silence Jo decided to say in order to break that uncomfortable and awkward silence.

“So you didn't tell us were you an your love met for the first time and was it love at first sight or ...” Jo asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Oh great! Now I have to tell them a fake story, great. Hope huffs and look at Lizzie and suddenly an idea popped into her head.

“We actually met outside of a cafe. I guess she was in hurry because she bumped into me while running” Hope says with a smile looking Lizzie “For me it was love at first sight, I was so lost in her blu- ahhh umm... her green eyes that I didn't even noticed that we both were staring each other with love eyes” Hope says remembering the moment Lizzie bumped on her. 

“Woah, okay that is really.. romantic” Jo says

“Yeah it's really romantic. So did she also fall you at first sight?” Lizzie further asks 

“Yeah I really hope- I mean yup, feelings were mutual from both sides” Hope says rambling a little.

“Oh I forget to give this shake to Pedro , I should keep going, you guys continue” Jo says taking chocolate shake in a tray and walking out of the kitchen. 

Lizzie and Hope were left alone with an comforting silence which goes off by ringing of bell. Jo shouts from upstairs Lizzie baby can you please look at please.

Lizzie doesn't says anything. She starts walking towards kitchen door but turn around to see Hope once more. And she was glad she turned around. 

She saw Hope mouthed ‘Thank you’. Lizzie smiled and nodded in return.


	5. We need to call you an ambulance

"Fuck." Lizzie didn't know what she was more angry at, the fact that she had been careless enough to get hurt or the fact that today was her worst day.

Lizzie really had very bad day. First she reached late for class for which Mr.Smith embarrassed her in front of entire class then someone spilled Raspberry juice in her favorite v-neck white shirt and at last but not least she got her knuckles bruise which was pretty painful.

Lizzie's internalized rant was interrupted when she suddenly bumped into what felt like a giant, sending her flying back and onto her ass. She was never that unstable but this time she had crashed into the pole, wait no it's a girl she had just bumped into. 

"I am sorry, are you okay?" the girl panicked, kneeling down so she could help the Lizzie up. She hadn't been watching where she was going and while she should have learned her lesson by now to pay more attention to the busy streets, it was late at night and she wasn't expecting to run into anyone. 

"I'm fine," Lizzie answered, not in the mood to deal with anyone.

The girl was almost about to believe her when she spotted the red patch on the girl's shirt and holy fuck she was bleeding! "We need to call you an ambulance."

"Thanks but I am- wait what? Ambulance why? I didn't got even a single scratch" Lizzie said immediately to the stanger.

"Wait! I can't let you walk off like that. My apartment's just around the corner, I can-" 

Lizzie followed the girl eyes, she was looking at her red stained shirt and mistaken it as blood.

"Hey, hey breath... In and out. Slowly slowly in and out" Lizzie stopped the girl's rambling and calmed her.

"I am really thankful for your help but I think you are getting it wrong-" Lizzie took the Hem of her shirt and stretched it to show the red stain clearly.

"See it's just a stain. An idiot just spilled the raspberry juice on me, I swear to God I will kill him" Lizzie said the last part with little anger.

"Oh okay"

Lizzie staried the confused stanger and burst out laughing. After seeing Lizzie laughing the girl started frowning in more confusion.

"Sorry, I just- I really had a bad day and you made me laugh with this all confusion and misunderstanding" Lizzie says trying to catch her breath

"Huh?"

" Aahh forget that- my name is Lizzie Salvatore" Lizzie says stretching her hand out for the stanger.

"Penelope, Penelope Park" she says shaking her hand with Lizzie.

"Park, I think I have heard it before" Lizzie tries to think but could not remember

"Anyways thanks again"

"No problem" Penelope says smiling.

"Actually I was going around the corner, if you are also going there I can walk you" Lizzie says kindly

"Yeah sure why not, I was also going there"

After walking for a while in silence in the quite street Lizzie tries to broke the silence.

"No offense but you don't look from here" 

"Hahaha yeah because I am new here" 

"Okay, so how far you like in here?" 

"Its great, actually more good then I expected to be"

They were walking and talking about anything, if someone will see them they will definitely address the as friends.

Penelope suddenly stops and turns to look Lizzie with a smile on her face.

"So that's it, I reached my destination" Penelope says looking back towards Saltzman apartment.

Lizzie looked like as if she has seen a ghost. 'Penelope, Penelope Park' 'Park, I think I have heard it before'. It clicks Lizzie's mind Park- Hope Mikaelson Park. The girl Lizzie crushes on is also a Park and if this girl lives in here that means- 

"Hello, you here? Penelope says snapping Lizzie out from her thoughts

"Ah ha, yeah yeah, uhmm... So I guess I will see you soon"

"Yup bye " Penelope says lightly hugging Lizzie and bidding good night. Penelope then opened the door to the apartment and went inside.

\-------------------------------

Josie came home all stumbling and it was her luck Alaric was not yet home. Her mouth tasted like a rat crawled up there and died and her stomach was certainly not happy with the amount of alcohol she had consumed the tonight. Popularity doesn't come easy, Josie went to parties almost every night.

Groaning the brunette rolled to her side. Water would be great right now, but Josie didn't feel ready to get up just yet. Her stomach was too upset for her too move around too much.

"Oh my God, I think I am going to-"

Penelope was passing Josie's room to get to her rooftop room when she heard weird sounds. Penelope knocked on the door to get any response from other side but she didn't. 

"I think she really had a blast tonight" Penelope looked at her watch which read 8:30 pm

Josie woke up with a massive headache. She rolled over and found a warm water bottle and Advil. She mentally made a note to thanks her mother for it. She then quickly took shower and got ready for the day. She opened the door to find a bag sitting on the floor and a note attached to it.

'I am sorry I really didn't wanted to eavasdropping but anyways I heard you vomiting last night so I thought you might not want to come down to the breakfast table so I brought it for you'.

Mrs. Park

"Oh okay now this is weird"

\------------------------------


	6. Are you free tonight?

The sound of bell ringing through the air, sounded throughout the small and quite coffee shop.

The baristas looked up to greet their customer, only to find Josie Saltzman daughter of their boss and the owner of the coffee shop entering with her best friend Lizzie.

Josie was cursing herself for drinking too much last night. Lizzie being a good friend was laughing on her.

Davina waited till they reach the counter, ready to recite her daily mantra.

“Hello, my name-”

“I'd like some black coffee to go” Josie interrupts going back to talking Lizzie, completely ignoring Davina.

“Girl that was... Sooo rude” Lizzie says taking seat across Josie.

“Huh?” Josie says confused

“She was doing her job, you could have shown some decency”

“Ahh... fine next time. But can we please stop talking, my head really hurts” Josie says massing her head

“Sure”

\-------------------------------

Penelope was late. She went to clinic early morning to visit snappy and was too busy playing with him that she lost the track of time.

Now she was rushing around her room to get ready.

“Fuck it!” she yelled to herself and pulled on a black jeans and white t- shirt and she quickly lace up her converse and bolt out of the apartment.

She reached inside of coffee shop completely out of breath. Davina was laughing at her.

‘Why me? Why do I always have to be embarrassed?’

She eventually spill scorching hot coffee on herself and cursed loudly. She than noticed a perticular brunette sitting in the corner booth was seeing her with a grin on her face.

‘Again. Why me?’

Davina usher her to the main room and tells Penelope to clean up, and she will handle the customers outside. Reluctantly, she agreed she heads staright towards employee bathroom, with some extra clothes.

\------------------------------

Josie saw Raven hair girl spill coffee and cursing, she couldn't help but find it cute.

“Whats with them, why our order is taking this long?” Lizzie says watching her old clock hang on the wall.

“Let me check” Lizzie was standing up from her seat when Josie interrupts her.

“Uhm...you know you were right, I was rude to her. I should talk to her” Josie says which earns a frown on Lizzie's face 

“Woah okay, you want to talk to her. You mean you want to apologise to her?” Lizzie say totally confused

“No. Obviously not. I am the Josie Saltzman, I am never going to apologise for anything”

“.....” Lizzie wiggles her brows as if asking Josie to spill the truth

“Okay fine. Did you see that girl with green eyes, she-”

“Wait! Why I can't see any girl with green eyes?” Lizzie says looking around

“Because she went to change he clothes”

“Huh?” 

“Lizze fucking Salvatore do you want me to hear our not!” Josie says loudly and regretting it already cause her head hurts like hell.

“Ahmm yeah... sorry”

“Listen so that girl which you will see when she comes out of bathroom, she is only the girl I told you about previously”

“Oh.. the annoying, cute, mysterious stranger and also who happens to be the only one till date who dodged your flirt attempt... umm” Lizzie says while thinking

“Thanyou so much for reminding me my failure” 

“So what now, you will flirt with her again” 

Josie didn't said anything she just stood up with a smirk on her face and went towards counter.

\-------------------------------

Penelope head back to the counter to see that Davina is talking with that rude girl.

“Hey, I am good now” Penelope says interrupting their conversation.

Josie looks over Davina to see Penelope with a smile

“ Great I will grab your coffee” Davina says turning around to make Josie's black coffee

“Hey, are you ok?” Josie asks

“Yup I'm totally fine. It's not the first time I have spill coffee on myself” Penelope says being a little embarrassed

‘She is so cute and adorable. And her eyes are to be die for and her lips- wait! What? Why I'm I thinking of her lips- her lips... Woah Josie wait. No. You are not doing this. You already like someone right. You have to be focused and-’

“ Excuse me are you here? Hello?” Penelope waves her hand in front of Josie to grab her attention

“Oh... Yeah I was just- anyway what you were saying?” 

“Name. Your name?”

“Well I will say this is not the best way to ask a girl's name” Josie says with a smirk

“Ahh you are so infuriating” Penelope says rolling her eyes back

“Well let's start this again, may I please have your name?” Penelope asks holding a marker

“Are you free tonight?” Josie asks 

Penelope didn't said anything she just turned around and went to Davina. She scribbled something and gave it back to Davina.

“Here you go, a black coffee for- what!” Davina says half yelling 

Josie laughed and took her order and went outside followed by Lizzie who saw this whole interaction between her friend and baristas.

Josie took a sip and saw Lizzie who had her eyes wide open in a comical way.

“What?” Josie says taking another sip.

“You said you didn't like this barista, you are just pissing her off and you are not interested in her” Lizzie says 

“Yeah that's what I said. I didn't like her, but now if I see we can be friends” Josie says chuckling when reads what is scribbled in her coffee cup.

‘No I'm Not’

“But while coming here you said that you like her” Lizzie says 

Josie choked on her coffee after hearing Lizzie words.

‘Of Course se is my best friend she will know when I am fooling her. Is this so clear that I like that barista. God I don't even know her name. But... I also like Mrs. Park, she is so nice and innocent. How ironic is this I haven't even seen her. Oh my God what is happening with me, how can I like two persons at the same time’

“What, I didn't said that” Josie denied

“But-” Lizzie was saying but Josie interrupts her because she herself is so confused.

“Lizzie drop it”

‘I am sure while coming here she said that she likes Mrs. Park, but why is she now denying. I think she had a fight with her in coffee shop or something. But again, they were talking nicely. Oh my God this girl I can't understand her’ 

“Okay fine”

Lizzie clearly didn't know that Josie thinks, the green eyes barista and Mrs. Park are two different people.

\-------------------------------


	7. YOU ARE SO DAMN HOT

Penelope finds herself walking on empty street on a nice night. Her heavy metal blasting in her beats headphones and her mind for once not stressing about anything or about a particular girl. She doesn't really pay much attention to her surroundings as she passes by a frat house. Of course a party definitely set in motion. It's not long before she feels a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turns ready to punch the person touching her before eyes connect with angry brown. Cautiously she lowers her headphones.

"What the heck. You know I could have hurt you... right?" Penelope says taking her headphones off

'Oh. Okay that's why she was not hearing me. And I here thought that she once again ignoring me, like on that night'

"Hey, beautiful. Where are you going?" Penelope turned around to find four college students fully drunk, slurring and stumbling.

"I think your friends are calling you" Penelope says looking back to Josie

'My God. She really is so innocent to understand this or she is really stupid'

"Hey come here gorgeous. We will take care of you"

"Come on we won't bite you. Wait we, we will bite you and ea-" 

Penelope grabbed one of those boy's collar harshly. She was staring right in his eyes. 

'Wait when did she reached there, she was standing right next to me. So when did she- Oh my fucking God. She looks so hot right now and- wait what I'm thinking'

" Don't you dare finish that sentence" 

"Oh you are threatening me. Ok see. Oh my God save me, anyone save me" one of the boy says making other three laugh. Penelope loosen her grip on the collar. He used this opportunity to push her.

"Mister why you're using your hand. We can talk" Penelope says. 

Another boy came in front of her and pushed her again

"Why? What will you do? Hit us? Then hit?" he says pushing her once again and they all started laughing on her.

"I didn't think about it. But I have to now" Penelope says with a grin

"Oh look guys someone here wants to be a hero and save her heroin" he says looking over Josie

" Oh girl you are definitely having a big attitude problem" another boy says

"What can I do. Others can't use it and I can't lose it" Penelope says with a smile

" Huh.. seriously. You know what, if you leave right now than we will not harm you or else-" Penelope cut short him

"Okay I will tell you choose one" Penelope held her two fingers out towards them. She wiggled he eye brows as to say them to choose any one finger.

"Hold on. No one will interfere. I will choose" he says 

"Yes please. Be my guest" Penelope says

He after thinking for a while chose index finger. Penelope looks him with a childish excitement.

Josie was standing in awe of an Angel right in front of her eye, who also was literally beating the shit out of all those four boys.

After only 10 minutes Penelope came back and now was looking Josie with a frown.

“Now is the time for you to say something” Penelope says awakwardly.

“YOU ARE SO DAMN HOT” Josie said without even thinking

“What?”

“What, What?” Josie says in confusion

“.....”

“Oh yeah. I didn't mean to say that. NO. I mean you are...hot and sexy and. Oh God what am I saying.” Josie didn't said anything else she just turned around and walked away quickly.

‘oh my God. I embarrassed myself, didn't i? Of course I did. Fuck my life. I am so not ok. I really need to figure out what I am feeling. I need someone to talk to. LIZZIE.”

\------------------------------


	8. She is Mrs. Park

*Door bell ringing*

“I got this honey” sound came from other side of the door

"Uncle Stefan!"

After Stefan and Josie are done hugging, the questions rise in Josie's head.

“When did you came back. And you didn't even told me” Josie says with a pout, still smiling.

“Sweetie I just arrived an hour ago and I thought it would be nice if I will come to your house in morning cause it's really late now” Stefan says while making his way to living room followed by Josie.

“Hmm..I guess your right” Josie says taking sit beside him.

“Coffee or hot chocolate shake?” He asks while getting up to go to the kitchen.

“Oh no. It's ok I'm fine. I just need to talk to Lizzie about something. Is she home yet?” 

“My princess is sleeping I guess but you never know. Go there and I will be bringing you two hot chocolate shake”

Josie nodded and walked towards Lizzie's room. When she opened the door she expected her Best friend to be awake but here she was standing in front of a sleepy Liz. She smiled to herself and the she kicked Lizzie hard which made her to fall from the bed in the floor cursing.

“Girls, is everything alright?” Caroline asked from kitchen.

“Yeah aunt Caroline everything is good. Lizzie just fall from her bed, besides everything is great” Josie shouts back

“What the fucking hell! Have you lost your mind. Ahhh ... Josie Saltzman I will fucking kill you” Lizzie was groaning in pain 

Josie just started laughing. Seeing Josie laugh at her pain Lizzie got more annoyed so she just threw a pillow at Josie face which made her unbalanced. 

“Lizzie did you just-”

Lizzie throws another pillow while laughing at Josie.

“Yeah I did. And you called for it by kicking me and waking me up from my beauty sleep” Lizzie says while searching for another pillow.

But Josie was fast in her action, so she throws a pillow at Lizzie this time with a grin on her face. After about 10 minutes of having pillow fight they both laid down on bed facing celling.

*Knock knock*

“Girls is it safe to enter?” Caroline voice could be heard from other side

“Yeah mom”Lizzie says while pushing herself up to sit.

Caroline enters with a tray which had two glasses of hot chocolate shake. 

“I thought uncle Stefan was bringing us this?” Josie asks while taking her glass and giving Lizzie's her.

“Yeah but you should know I have literally two children in this house. He was so excited to make shakes for both of you after so long that he burned his fingers” Caroline says

“What? How he burned his fingers? Is dad alright? I think I should go and see him” Lizzie rambles 

“Hold on sweetie everything is fine. He just got a little bruise nothing else to be worry about” Caroline says to calm her daughter.

“But mom” 

“Its okay sweetie. I promise” 

“Promise”

Caroline nods and look over to Josie as if to ask her to distract her daughter. Because they knew Lizzie is very sensitive.

“Josie will you be staying tonight?”

“Yeah I guess I will”

“Okay so I will inform your parents. Good night girls” Caroline says kissing both their foreheads.

“Good night mom”

“Good night aunt Caroline”

Caroline goes closing door behind. Lizzie turns to Josie.

“So what is the reason behind you kicking my ass?” Lizzie asks taking sip from her hot chocolate shake

“Oh my God. I totally forget why I was here. So here it is what happened with me tonight while going back home from Landon's party”

Josie told each and every single detail. Her running once again from that stupid drunk asses and meeting the barista. And the fight took place in the middle of the street. And not to forget her mentioning barista to be hot.

Josie was really confused right know, she is attracted towards the green eyes barista and meanwhile she is also liking Mrs. Park.

After thinking a lot about the whole situation Lizzie looked Josie and not so suprisingly Josie was already looking her with curious eyes to know Lizzie's opinion on this.

Lizzie dramatically cleared her throat and got up from bed and started walking in room.

“I really can't understand you. One time you say you like her and the next moment you say something else”

“Lizzie what are you talking?”

“Ugh... Listen. When I asked you today morning whether you like Mrs. Park or not. Remember?” Lizzie asks to which Josie just nods in a yes.

“And what did you said?”

“I said I like her. Which I already know, why are you asking this question?” Josie says confused

“Then what the hell was that when you said that you are just pissing her off” Lizzie asks crossing her arms

“Wait. I never said that. I really do like Mrs. Park, she is something else. I mean she is so caring and innocent. And I know it sounds stupid because we never met in person yet. But everytime we are listening their talk secretly form rooftop rooms window, I don't know I- I just find her cute. And I am damn sure she must be super hot else well just like her fake wife Hope and- ” Lizzie cut short Josie by nearly screaming 

“Wait. Wait. Wait, you haven't met her in person yet. Is that what I heard, right?” Lizzie asks Josie in disbelief

“Yeah that's what I said”

Lizzie jumped on bed making Lizzie fall off on her ass.

“What the hell Lizzie” Josie groaned

“So you don't know who that barista is?” Lizzie asks smiling

Hearing baristas mentioning Josie's face brighten. She quickly made her way to the bed. 

“Do you know her?” 

Lizzie smirks “Yes I do and so do you” 

“Huh?”

“Your father appointed Mrs.Park as barista in his cafe right” Lizzie says wiggling her eyebrows. But Josie was being really stupid and not understanding. Lizzie sighed heavily.

'She is literally dumb as fuck. I don't know how she so popular. The queen bee of our college is so fucking dumb, I can't believe it’

“That green eye barista is only the one you are crushing on. She is Mrs. Park”

Josie didn't said anything she was just trying to digest what Lizzie had just told her. When Josie was still thinking Lizzie interrupts her.

“Does it not make sense. Think about it. We knew Mrs. Park was the new barista in your cafe. But since we didn't saw her earlier so we got confused between your barista and the one who always is with her” 

“Her name is Davina. And one more thing I didn't got confused between those two. I really had no idea she joined the cafe because when we heard them she clearly said that she s not really a fan of coffee, so I thought she never joined”

“Oh okay so your not dumb” Lizzie mumbled

“What?”

“Huh.. oh. Nothing I was just. Anyways what do you say now” 

Josie just smiled brightly. Now it was clear that Josie was not crushing on two different people, they were same, they were one. Mrs. Park was only the green eye barista. Josie laid down smile never living her face. Lizzie looked her friend and smiled as well. They cuddle up together.

“Lizzie”

“When did you met her, like in person. Face to face”

Lizzie started laughing which made Josie curious to know what happened.

“You are right. She is really cute and innocent” Lizzie says remembering her encounter with barista. In response to which Josie blushes really hard with fully red cheeks.

“You really have got this bad. Didn't you? Who have thought the queen bee, the captain of the cheerleading team, the HBIC of Mystic Falls who have rejected every single person here is already falling for someone certain barista. Who doesn't even notice her, how funny is that” Lizzie says chuckling at last part.

“Lizze!”

“Okay okay. But I'm not going to tell you her name cause that's for you to find out” Lizzie tells Josie her encounter with Mrs. Park.

\-------------------------------


	9. Fucking blackmailer

Josie was standing outside the cafe slightly wet from continuously raining. It's not like Mystic Falls is having rain always but when it does, hell it gets difficult to reach to somewhere or someone.

Josie quickly peered through the window of the cafe, squinting past her long false eyelashes to see inside.

‘Come on. Come on. Come on. Please be here. If you are not here I will totally blame rain. But please, be here’

And sure enough, she was. Flashing a dazzling smile. Josie's favorite barista who she had yet to get the name of was standing behind the counter. The barista a lock of hair behind her ear, as she wrote a name onto a chilled latte. Even in a yellow apron she was still looking stunning.

Josie struggled to catch her breath, watching the beautiful Raven hair girl bite her lip in an adorable grin. Yet, regaining herself, Josie quickly checked her eyeliner and makeup in the window and strolled in.

Sauntering up to the counter, Josie barely glanced at the menu before setting her eyes on what she really wanted- her favorite barista.

“Hi, welcome. What can I get you?” Penelope says still working with previous order and not looking the new customer.

“Well, are you on the menu?” Josie answered smooth as ice

Blushing furiously and bursting out laughing, Penelope replied

“Well, I'm afraid I'm not as cheap as some of our new summer option, but I'm just as cool and refreshing!”

Josie face lit up with response.

“But seriously, what can I get for you?” Penelope was almost done with her previous order 

“Order for, Glory Grace” Penelope says settling the cup on counter.

“Hey, can I have-”

“Oh God, it's you” Penelope finally looked Josie

“What's that supposed to mean?” Josie frowned at sudden change of atmosphere

“Nothing” Penelope pouted

“Am I really that bad?” now Josie was also pouting that nearly exploded Penelope's heart

“I never said that” Penelope says quickly

“You sure act like that”

“Okay, I do act like that. But that's because of you”

“Wait. What I have done. I have done nothing to you and not even said anything”

“ Exactly. You said nothing. I mean you said something but not what I wanted to hear” Penelope says with little shade of pink on her cheeks.

“Oh. Yeah, I was- huhh...I am sorry. And thank you for saving my ass. But that doesn't mean that you are not hot” 

“Name?” Penelope quickly tried to change the topic

“You know, you can't ignore me, right?”

“Name?!”

“I know about you and your fake wife”

Penelope mouth fall and eyes widened at the comment made by brunette in front of her.

“You are bluffing. And I have a real wife not a fake one”

“You sure?” Josie was really enjoying rambling barista

“Uhmm..I- I am sure” Penelope says trying to anywhere but Josie

“Okay. In that case I think your wife is cheating on you, cause she and my best friend are somewhat interested in eachother” Josie says with a smirk

Penelope didn't said anything. She was just looking Josie with blank expression.

“Chai latte please” Josie says with a wink and walked towards her table

After waiting for about an minute Penelope was walking towards her table with her order in a tray. 

‘wow’ Josie thought. Penelope didn't said anything she just kept her order in table and walked away.

Josie smiled at the girl. She really looked more adorable when she is angry. She turned her cup and started laughing on what was written on the cup.

‘Fucking blackmailer’ and an emoji was doodle over at the end 😡

\-------------------------------

Lizzie hated the rain. She was fine with a short sprinkle here and there since the earth needed its hydration, but it had been raining endlessly ever since she woke up and she had to walk to college in that mess, holding an umbrella close to her, hoping the relentless raindrops wouldn't soil her clothes.

After she arrived at college, she spent an embarrassingly long time in the bathroom using the hand dryers to rid of the wrinkles on her damp clothes.

in Lizzie's last hour, she ended up zoning out and her eyes locked onto the downpour that was still happening outside, did it really have to rain the whole day? as class let out, she sighed and stuffed her earbuds in her ears, pulling out her umbrella from her bag at least she came prepared. Maybe walking home in the rain would help her get out of her art block that she had been weighed down with for months now, no matter how much she dreaded getting soaked in the rain she felt as if this was a mental break that she needed.

She had a simple black umbrella, which she opened up promptly and took a deep breath before stepping into the cold, wet atmosphere. She was walking at a faster pace than usual hoping to make it home in record time, but it was causing her to walk into the rain faster than the umbrella could shield her and her shoes were wet all the way through due to lack of picking her feet up high enough.

She heard the loud splashing of shoes on the pavement riddled with puddles through her music ignoring it, she pulled her phone out of her pocket, attempting to switch her playlist when someone grabbed her shoulder and jostled the umbrella in her hand.

"sorry!" a voice squeaked, a little louder and she would've been yelling at the top of her lungs.

"it's just raining so hard and i have to walk home and i'd rather not have to get wet whenever possible and-"

Lizzie cut the girl off, pulling out her earbuds and shoving them in her pocket quickly. 

"it's okay," she couldn't tell if her tone was sarcastic sounding or genuine or comforting or aggressive, to be honest she might've been a little flustered at the red headed girl, Hope in front of her who looked like she had been sculpted by the gods. Lizzie took in the Hope's sharp facial features and deep blue ocean eyes and the fact that she could pull off simple white shirt and black jeans and look like a model.

“you don't mind sharing do you?” Hope asked smiling

“of course not” Lizzie wondered if she sounded too enthusiastic to let the Hope stay under her umbrella with her, now that she could get a closer look at, Hope, she can tell that she is already falling for her.

“Is it always raining like this, here?” Hope says trying to break the silence between them

“Oh no. Not always. Just sometimes” Lizzie says

“Hmm”

“So do I still have a chance?” Lizzie asked

“Huh?” 

“I mean you are absolutely single and hot and sexy and- ahh I mean to say-” Lizzie started rambling which made Hope laugh. Which was music to Lizzie's ear.

“I get it” Hope says in between her laugh

After talking about everything and nothing they reached, Saltzman apartment.

“I guess it's time for good bye. I will see you tomorrow” Hope says with a smile and turning her shoes towards door.

‘Where there is a good in, good bye’ Lizzie thinks

“Hey can I have your number” Lizzie yells

Hope turns around to give a wink to Lizzie and without saying anything gets inside the apartment.

\-------------------------------


	10. I'm Josie Saltzman

Josie is waiting by the window of the cafe. Her coffee's cold and long forgotten. She hasn't taken her eyes off the barista, which is by the way very creepy if you ask someone but to her, she was just admiring an angel. She came directly from her college to cafe, just to see the barista again.

'She is sooo beautiful'

If there was one thing Penelope knew she was good at, it was being intuitive to her surroundings. 

Even when she focused on her making orders, she was still able to notice details that were not in place. She noticed the brunette was looking at her.Penelope had to fight every instinct to look up at her. At one point, she gave into it a little and she swore the girl had looked in her direction as well. 

An hour goes by and Penelope was fed up with her work. She lifts her head and notices the girl getting up from her table and making her way towards the counter. 

'Okay, now or never Park' Penelope says to herself

"Hi" Josie waves her hand

"Not be rude but shouldn't you be home by right now. Your parents must be worried, it really late now" Penelope says genuinely

"Oh yeah. I just wanted to- I mean, I- when you will be leaving from here?" Josie 

"What?"

After seeing Penelope's confused expression Josie mentally face palm herself.

"Forget I have said anything. And yeah good bye" Josie quickly turned on her heels to get out of that awkward situation.

\-------------------------------

"Mrs. Park we are really thankful to you for your help" Josette says smiling

"Yeah, Hope it really means a lot. And we are really sorry that we are dragging you in it, but we have no other choice but to go New Orleans, it's kinda emergency. I hope you understand" Alaric says putting his hard around his wife waist and hugging her from side.

"No problem Mr and Mrs. Saltzman, it's my pleasure to help you. As such you guys have helped us a lot, so this is nothing in front of that." Hope says smiling

"Well than I think we should leave" Alaric says looking her wife with love

"Hmm..we should. And yeah Hope please, if possible keep an eye on our daughter, she sometimes is not easy to get along with but you really have to know this, she is having a pure heart"

Hope says nothing just nods and smiles at the beautiful couple standing in front of her.

"Good bye Hope" the couple says in unison

"Good bye and take care. And yeah drive safely, the weather is not so good I guess" Hope says chuckling and waving bye to Saltzman couple.

\-------------------------------

'Yes mom. I'm not a little girl anymore, I can take care of my self'

'Yes mom I will ask Lizzie to come over'

' Dad! I am not meeting any one'

' But dad I'm not ready for married life'

' Ahh.. dad for the last time I'm saying I'M NOT SEEING ANYONE'

'Whatever'

'Yeah good night. Take care'

'love you to'

It was approximately 10pm when Josie took a slight glance to her watch.  
Not noticing where on earth she was going, she clumsily tripped over a stone.

"Owww" Josie screamed as she slowly picked herself up straighting out her dress.

"Hey pretty lady, looking for some fun on this fine night!" a drunk male voice said behind Josie grabbing both her shoulders. Josie nearly threw up right in front of him because of his disgusting odour of whiskey and scotch.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir, but i must get going I'm late as it is!" Josie tried to explain him, while trying to get free from his grasp.

His breath was now hot against Josie's ear as she began to panic until she heard him say

"I'm sure we can have some quick fun! Hehehe Little Missy!"

She clenched her teeth and fist as he said that 'For fucking sakes I'm almost 23 now. No one can call me LITTLE any more, yeah I know my mom just called me that over call but that's not the point' she thinks to herself.

That's when her killer instinct kicked in. With rage she swung her fist around despite him being drunk he easily dodged her attack.

As he slowly recover from his speedy dodged, Josie decided it would be her best chance of escaping, so she turned and ran up the street not noticing that she was actually going away from her home.

" I think.... I just...lost him..." she was breathing heavily and sighed in realief, she looked around to figure out where on earth she was but to her surprise as she turned around she saw that drunk man standing with a smirk plastered on his face.

Without hesitation he grabbed her wrist so she couldn't run. He than out of no where fall on the ground. Josie stumbled back and gasped at the sight.

"Are you alright?" someone said and pulled Josie out of her gaze.

She finally looked up to find her favorite hazel green colored eyes, Mrs.Park.

"Yes I - I'm fine"

"Hmm.. looks like I have got a great timing" Penelope jokes to lighten up Josie.

"Yeah I guess. Thank you" Josie says walking towards Penelope

"Oh look at the time it's really late, Hop- my wife must be waiting for me I should be get going" Penelope takes a step back.

'How can someone change from being a badass, sexy and smoking hot person to a cute, adorable in seconds' Josie chuckles and thinks to herself.

"Okay than. Bye" Josie says with a sad smile.

"Bye" 

After taking few steps Penelope turned back to find Josie still standing there with blank expression. Penelope felt bad for leaving a girl at this time in middle of the street where predators are freely walking around.

"Can, can I walk you home? If only you are okay with it. I'm not saying that you should come with me, I'm just- I just want you to reach your home safely and I-"

"Yes I would love to walk with you" she says smiling.

After walking for a while Penelope decides to start a conversation.

" Do you always face them?"

"Huh?...oh them. Not always. And let me tell you I could have took him down alone, I am used to it" 

"Hmm..so what happened today?"

"I could have kicked hiss ass but you saved him" Josie says smiling brightly

They almost reached there apartment, when Penelope thought that this girl must be leaving near by, so she asked Josie where she lives

"I- I live, ahh how do I say?" 

"You have such a beautiful pouty lips try to say with that"

Josie smirks at Penelope and is actually surprised to see that the barista flirted with her.

As if Penelope have sensed what Josie was thinking she quickly correct herself.

"Don't you dare take it in a wrong way! I was just joking"

"Okay okay. I didn't even said anything. But to answer your question I live 2 blocks away from here"

Penelope didn't said anything. So Josie started walking. 

'2 blocks away. Wait isn't that where I live. Is she really stalking me? I need to ask her"

"Hey" Penelope called Josie running behind to catch up with her

"Yes" Josie says still walking and looking forward.

"Are you stalking me? Cause that's where I live, so how can you-"

After listening Penelope's rambling Josie decides to cut her off by saying.

"Wait. Wha- No. I'm not stalking you. I live there. I'm Josie Saltzman. Daughter of Alaric and Josette Saltzman"

After saying Josie turned her on her heels and walked towards her apartment door.

"You coming or not?" Josie asks Penelope and smiles when she see Penelope standing there confused, shocked and with most adorable face.

\-------------------------------


	11. Your secret is safe with us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since most of you were requesting so here it is. Enjoy. Thank you for reading.😊

Hope is watching a pot of simmering dashi broth when the front door opens. The bell on the door is more suited for a shop than a home, but given the kind of foot traffic they get it seems prudent to make sneaking in slightly more difficult.

"I'm home!" Josie calls from the entryway, and something in Hope relaxes. As she was given responsibility to take care of Josie.

"Welcome home!" She shouts back. 

Penelope tracks the path of Josie in the apartment by the low thud of her feet.Her shoes come off at the door and her bag is dropped in the living room, but she heads for the bedroom before anything else.

She returns to the kitchen in what she refers to as her lazy wardrobe: a oversized shirt that used to belong to Hope, folded up at the cuffs to her elbows, and a ratty pair of jeans, cut off at the knees to form shorts.

"Hey, Hopey?" Penelope asks, wandering into the kitchen. Hope gasps, jolted out of her reverie. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me. I was just off in la-la land," Hope says, smiling. "How's my future cultural studies professor?"

"Sick of Marxists," Hope says, standing behind Penelope and massaging her shoulders. "So boring. Hate them all. All French Marxists should pay me to read their boring crap instead of the other way around."

Penelope chuckled at Hope's reply. She turns around to look into Hope's deep blue eyes and then hugs her.

"Thank you Hopey"

Hope frowns in confusion but doesn't push her friend to tell something, she knows when Penelope will be ready to tell she will be the first to know.

"Hmm...I think you really had a bad day" Hope says while gently massaging Penelope's scalp and kissing her head. Penelope leans into Hope's warmth and relaxes.

"I think you should go and relax in living room I will be bringing some popcorn and we can have a movie night" Hope says kissing Penelope's head. Penelope instead of initiating any move to go, mumbles in Hope's neck

"Hope. The daughter of Mr and Mrs. Saltzman, Josie. She- ahh she knows about our lie. She knows that we are not married. Hope what if she tells her parents and they kick us out. Or the worse, they can charge us for fraud case. This is all because of me. If i haven't done that stupid mistake, we would have not be in this situation. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry Hope" Penelope nuzzles more deep in Hope's neck. Penelope was really taking it upon herself and was being upset which definitely broke Hope's heart.

Josie and Lizzie were already watching this scene from the kitchen door frame. Josie was feeling something weird like her chest was acheing and she definitely knew why, cause she was seeing Penelope upset.

Before Hope could say anything Josie clears her throat to grab attention of two friends. Both Hope and Penelope looked at door to find the other two standing with genuine smile on their faces.

"Are popcorn ready?"

"Um no actually. Just give me 5 minutes, it will be ready till then, Pen go in living room and relax I will join you" Hope says 

Penelope kisses Hope on cheeks and turns to leave untill Josie grabbed her wrist. She stops in her track and turns to face Josie.

"Your secret is safe with us" Josie says smiling to Penelope.

"Wh-what?"

"I said your secret is safe with us. Now happy?"

"...." Penelope didn't said anything she just stood there and she looked at Hope who in return was smiling and nodding her head.

"See I know, I didn't make a good first impression but you should know that I'm not-"

Josie's talking was stopped by sudden launch of Raven hair girl towards her in a tight hug. Josie literally forget how to breath, her heart rate was speeding up like anything. 

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much" Penelope says while jumping into the hug. Penelope than released Josie from hug and gave a bright smile and ran towards living room like child.

'What the hell just happened. Did she just. The- the, wait a second I again didn't get to ask her name. Aghh'

After Penelope left the kitchen Josie turns to only find her best friend Lizzie and Hope are staring each other with googly eyes. She groans and throws a spoon on Lizzie's face.

"Two of you. It's really fucking sick, that googly eyes. Can't you guys just fuck each other and release this sexual tension"

Lizzie cheeks showed a shade of pink which according to Hope was so beautiful.

"Yeah planning on that" Hope says winking at Lizzie.

"Gross. Didn't need to know that" Josie says leaving kitchen

Lizzie was standing still in shock at what just happened. Hope moved towards Lizzie placing her hands on Lizzie's waist

"So.. what do you think?" When should we start? " 

Lizzie wasn't able to speak anything so she does only one thing. She grabs Hope's face and slammed her lips against Hope's soft lips. Hope gasp in Surprise but immediately reciprocate the feeling. The kiss was full of list and passion. 

"HOPE I'M FEELING SLEEPY" Penelope yells from leaving room

Hope breaks the kiss foreheads still touching. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"Wow" Lizzie says

"Yeah. Wow. As much as I love to do this, but I think we should head back or else Pen will kill me"

Lizzie nods and smiles. Hope gave a quick peck on Lizzie's cheek and than starts making popcorns.

\------------------------------


	12. Hey, beautiful

All four girls were tiered so they decided to call it a night. They went to their rooms and got under warm blankets in cold stormy weather.

Hope was helping Penelope to sleep by being big spoon to her. Penelope is really not a big fan of storms. While Josie was talking to her Dad.

' Dad. For the last time I'm saying, I DON'T WANT TO MEET THAT GUY'

'Dad I'm not ready to get married right now'

'Dad please'

'NO!'

'I hate you'

' Aghh... love you too' 

' Good night. Take care'

"So... Now what we're going to do?" Lizzie asked Josie.

" As usual, we will convince him that I am already seeing someone" Josie says pacing around in her room.

"Okay. Then why are you so tensed?"

" Lizzie... remember the last guy I dated helped me with my escaping. But now I don't have anyone"

" Oh. But you can still ask Raf, he is a great guy. I think he will help you"

Josie laughs at Lizzie's idea.

"Babe you know that he hates me right now. Then why on earth he will help me. My dad always try to make me say yes to one of the guys he throws like every second week. "

" But you didn't had any problem before. So why now. You are the most popular girl of Mystic Falls, everyone is here willing to be with you. You can take someone else this week as a date"

'How can I ask someone else when a certain Raven hair girl with green eyes is 24*7 in my mind. How can I ask someone else when I literally see her every where, even now in you I'm seeing her. Like she is watching me laying in my bed taking support of her elbows. She is smiling. God her smile, I will do anything to make her smile. She is talking to me and is giggling in between. God I can stay here and watch her forever and my heart-'

Lizzie throws a pillow at Josie to grab her attention. Josie jolt's at response and is brought back to reality. 

"What the hell you were dreaming with your eyes open?"

"I- I don't know. I guess I -"

"Josie you okay? Why are you stammering"

" I -It's getting late and weather is also not good. We should try to sleep now." Josie ignores Lizzie question and cover herself with a blanket.

Lizzie gets up and walks out of the room. She was not able to sleep because of the loud noises coming from outside, stormy winds. She walks to the kitchen so that she can make herself a hot chocolate shake but is supriesd to to to find Hope standing there.

\-------------------------------

As Lizzie entered the room. She saw Hope trying to open a movie case, complaining that the tiny plastic tabs on some movies were useless, beyond useless. Lizzie smiled at her. When Hope was done she sat down comfortably. Lizzie snagged a blanket to sit beside Hope. She smelled like fruit. Curious, Swallowing, trying to ignore the lump in her throat and her sweats, Hope returned the smile and settled in comfortably with Lizzie.

"Hey, beautiful." The sound of those murmured words from Lizzie shot through Hope like lightning. She took in a shaky breath, eyes gliding towards the younger beside her. Lizzie had the most adorable, innocent face she had ever seen on someone before.

"Hey," playing it off, she grinned and reached an arm back. It slung across the back of the couch as she tucked herself close. Putting her nose in those loose strands of blonde hair, she breathed in nice and slow. She loved how the Lizzie smelled, good. God.

The movie started up but Hope already knew she wasn't going to pay any attention. She was distracted and sexually aroused and the object of her desires was curled up to her side. Hope watched the colors of the screen shift in Lizzie's eyes, the girl interested in the screen. No matter how much Hope told herself to look away from the younger one, she continued to utterly fail.

Only about fifteen minutes into the movie-thankfully after the previews-when she leaned over. She pressed her mouth to the edge of Lizzie's ear. The young girl murmured a pleased noise, pressing into it, so Hope moved her mouth towards the jaw. She kissed lightly over and over until Lizzie, curious, turned her face to Hope but was kissed before she could ask any questions. Lizzie hummed low at the kiss and started to pull back but realized this was more than just a need for a kiss.

Lips turned into a smile against her as Hope kissed a little deeper, her hand going over to Lizzie's lap. The elder felt over the high flesh of a thigh and the young girl realized where this was going. Under the blanket, she twitched her legs a little wider and Hope shifted so she could shove her hand between plump thighs. Her hand hungrily found the right place in sweats and she massaged it, caressing in a need to make it wet, than more it was before. Lizzie groaned against the mouth, Hope hoping the sound wouldn't be heard by their sleepy friends.

She opened her mouth and pushed her tongue forward, Lizzie willingly taking it into her own mouth. She clearly fought the need to move forward into that hand but Hope wondered how long the young girl could manage to fight. As a particularly dark part of the movie came, she-

* Loud thunderstorm- sounds*  
*Power goes off*

"HOPE!!" Penelope screamed 

"Oh shit!" Hope says with fear, concerned about her friend.


	13. Everything's fine

Penelope opened her eyes slowly in the blinding darkness.

A lightning fell, painting the tiny room in a silver flash as rain filled the night with its incessant sound.

Bloody Mystic Falls storms, she thought as she closed her eyes.

A lightning fell again, its thunder making the window rattle noisily.

She turned on her side, extending a hand to bring Hope's warm body towards her...but her hand fell on the empty mattress.

She opened her eyes at that, automatically feeling for the switch of the bedside lamp. When she pressed it she found the electricity had been cut out.

Great

"Hope?" She called out, her voice rusty and rough with sleep.

And when she didn't found her best friend in their room, she started panicking. She softly called for hope again and again, but no response.

A lightning fell again, its thunder making the window rattle noisily. Penelope screamed Hope's name in fear.

\-------------------------------

Hope ran towards rooftop room ignoring how worked up Lizzie already was. But at this point she only cared for her best friend, her Pen.

It took a lightning falling thunderously across the sky for her to catch sight of Penelope. She was seated with her knees to her chest on the far corner of the room, her face hidden behind folded arms; the sound of the thunder tensed up even more her shoulders, a hand gripping viciously strands of her unkempt hair.

Raindrops trickled angrily against the window as she knelt in front of Penelope, carefully covering the hand that was gripping strands of Raven curls with her own. Penelope jumped a little at her touch and Hope felt a pang of sorrow that she ignored in favour of gently disentangle that hand, keeping it securely between her.

"Pen," Hope said softly.

Another lightning fell and Penelope tensed. The hand that was in Hope's grasp shook minutely and she tried to yank it away, but Hope gripped it stronger.

"Pen, babe," she tried again, putting a hand over one of her shoulders. "Look at me, please,"

Minutes passed in tense beats until Penelope lifted her face. Her skin was almost as pale as a sheet and a deep frown stilled her darkened green eyes. A lightning fell then, bringing out the roughness of the scars that covered his forehead and side of his head.

The thunder that followed made Penelope gasp and close her eyes tightly, taking her hand away. Hope couldn't help to hate herself for it.

"Pen," she felt herself say past the lump in her throat. "It's fine, babe," she continued as she caressed Penelope's hair in a way she hoped was soothing. "Everything's fine."

The sky rumbled above them and Penelope opened her eyes; the green in them thunderous and volatile as the storm outside, but it were not as distant as it had looked before.

Hope took that look as incentive and gave Penelope a tiny smile; passing the back of her hand against her cheeks, feeling wetness along the raspiness of stubble against her skin.

Penelope let out a shaky breath; tilting her face to the touch and inhaling deeply against the back of Hope's wrist.

After a couple of breaths, Penelope opened her eyes and grounded Hope to the floor with the intent of her gaze before she wordlessly disentangled herself and pulled Hope towards her by her wrist in a tight hug.

Hope tightened her arms around Penelope, closed her eyes and remained there; hoping that someday her love or someone special would be enough to fix everything and heal Penelope wounds.

\-------------------------------

It was truly astonishing the way that Josie could sleep anytime, anywhere, seemingly at the drop of a hat.

A sudden loud scream had Josie jolting back to full wakefulness, her heart hammering unpleasantly. She looked around, and was surprised to see the empty space in her bed which was supposed to be occupied with a certain blonde. She tried switching on bedside lamp, but clearly it was of no use. 

Josie pushed the bed covers away, the mattress creaking under her weight as she crossed it and got up on the other side.

She decided to go check the whereabouts of that scream. 

\-------------------------------

“I hope she's okay” Lizzie murmurs to herself

“Me too” 

Josie appears out of nowhere. Lizzie jumps, startled, and for a moment forgets that she was supposed to be here quite.

“ Jesus Christ. Don't ever do that again. Besides what are you doing here?” Lizzie slaps her best friend on the shoulder.

Josie lets out a yelp of pain."Fuck! What was that for!"

"Nothing. Just shut up."

“Is she okay?” Josie asks Lizzie but still looking both Hope and Penelope on the floor hugging each other.

“She is really very different” Lizzie says looking towards Penelope.Josie frowns in confusion.

“What that's suppose to mean?”

“ Oh please, just look at her. She is so strong but also, fragile. She is so kind and gentle but can also be a bitch sometimes.” Lizzie says while Josie nods.

“Yeah, I get it what you mean to say. One minute she is so hot and sexy and in next minute only she is so cute and adorable” 

“You didn't meant to say that loud, I guess” Lizzie says supressing her laugh and Josie just nods with cheeks turning a shade of pink.

“I guess, we should go back. They need some time together” Josie says changing topic very smoothly.

\-------------------------------

It's ten in the morning on a Sunday, which means that all girls are likely to be still asleep, especially after events of last night.

However this peaceful and quiet morning was disturbed by Josie's phone ringing continuously.

“Josie. Pick your damn fucking phone right now.” Lizzie says covering her ears with pillows on both sides.

“Hello?”

“Oh, yeah of course” Josie ended her call and throwed her phone in a corner with loud thud.

“Shit! What the hel- hey are you okay”

“No. Not at all. Remember dad said, I have to meet this guy?”

“Yeah.So.... what?”

“.....”

“Oh. Shit. What do we do now?”

“I don't know. But we have to figure out soon. He will be here by tommorow morning”

\-------------------------------


	14. I'm Penelope Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys please go to this link and vote for Lulu.  
> Let's make her win.
> 
> https://m.eonline.com/news/1140691/tv-s-top-leading-lady-2020-vote-in-the-sweet-16?query=vote

"I need a favor."

Those are the first few words that Penelope hears coming out of Josie's mouth the moment she had taken her seat and there's not even a single hello . She wishes that Josie was joking, but unfortunately for her, she isn't and Penelope isn't sure whether to be angry and call her out on it or to brush it off and respond to that.

Penelope was very surprised when Josie asked if she can talk something important early in the morning at work. But than again Penelope being Penelope put someone else needs before her. Honestly Penelope doesn't even know why she agreed, because she definitely didn't like Josie, or she?

"Sure, I guess."

In the end, she decides that the latter would be the best option. Throughout her years of experience in dealing with the other, she had come to realize that it's incredibly rare for someone to ask for favors without any clear reasons and she has no reason to doubt that this time is just as urgent as any other times.

"I need you to propose to me."

If Penelope was drinking, she would've spat it out right then like one of the characters in tv shows to dramatize the moment, but she's glad she's not. In fact, she's glad that she chose against ordering something before sitting down because she would probably have no appetite for it after hearing that.

"What?"

Josie only smiles that godforsaken smile that she knows Penelope is so deeply enamoured by.

"I have a reason," she says. Of course she does and Penelope waits for her to continue. "Remember Landon?" 

Penelope frowns at that which made Josie realise she haven't told Penelope about her dad's deal. So she starts with beginning.

Landon one of josie's many classmates from the same prestigious university in which Josie's parents had pressured and pushed her to attend and graduate from years before.

Landon parents own a trading business, though. Now he is also in the field of family business.

"What about him?" Penelope ask confused.

P  
'God. Why is she so cute. She is so beautif- Josie. No. Focus'

"My dad wants me to marry him."

Again, Penelope is glad that she's not drinking or eating anything because not only would she would've spat it out, she probably would have broken a glass or drop the spoon and dirties her clothes if she is to have anything in her hands. That doesn't mean that everything is alright, though. In fact, things are much less than alright .

"I thought you didn't want to marry."

‘Wait. Why the hell am I getting affected. I don't care if she marries or not. I don't. Or do I ? 

"I don't, especially not to him or any other boys or girls."

“But why me?”

She asks. She has to ask. If Josie simply wishes to have a fake relationship in front of that guy, then asking one of her friends would have sufficed. There’s no need for it to be specifically her .

“Wouldn’t it be weird since I’m your employee and new here?”

“No, that’s exactly why it has to be you.”

Penelope looks perplexed at that, her head tilted to the side as the gears in her head begins to turn, trying to make sense of the reason behind Josie's conclusion. 

“But what if your parents find out? I mean I'm married right?”

In response to which Josie wiggles her eyebrows with a smirk plastered on her face.

“Ok fine. I'm not married but they dont know that. And shouldn't be known also.” Penelope glares Josie at last part.

“That's why you will help me” Josie says with a grin.

That’s when things start to fall into place for Penelope . 

“ Ah .”

Josie's lips curl into another one of her adorable little smile. The way her eyes light up in delight makes her look like a puppy who has just gotten its treat, and it’s not hard to imagine a tail wagging behind her with the way she’s staring at her.

“I knew you’d get it.”

She does indeed, but the question is whether or not Penelope agrees to help Josie over her family feud, so she decides to do a scaling on both the pros and cons. 

Surely, Penelope doesn’t wish to see Josie getting herself into a loveless marriage, especially when she’s certain that her parents had picked Landon out of everyone due to the fact that they could gain a business advantage if their daughter is to marry the beloved son of the business tycoon.

“I’m not sure, it might be a bad idea.”

That is Penelope's honest thought. Anything could go wrong if they are to be found out and Penelope is hesitant on risking it. 

“Pen, please . You’re the only one that can help.”

Now, for Josie to use that nickname against her is weird, Penelope remember very well that she still haven't told Josie her name, than how? 

“ Please , Pen, just this once.”

All it takes is for Josie to show her a pair of puppy eyes for her to give in, after a little bit of an inner struggle.

“ Fine, but I’m going to regret this.”

“And also don't call me Pen. Only hope can call me that”

“Oh sorry. With that being said ummm.. what's your name”

Penelope just stares Josie

“Okay. I Know we started little off, but hey we can start it again. What do say?”

After taking in Josie's word Penelope thinks it's a good idea, after they have stay under same roof. And surely there is no other reason. It's not because Josie is beautiful. It's not because her voice is so-

“So?” Josie says again breaking Penelope train of thoughts.

“Okay” Penelope smiles

“Hi. I'm Josie Saltzman. Nice to meet you” Josie says extending her hand which Penelope happily accepts.

“Hey. I'm Penelope Park. Nice to meet you too.”

“Penelope Park. Wow.”


	15. Josie's girlfriend

Josie and Penelope conversed as they sat at a table in Josie's favorite restaurant. However, their night was about to be interrupted by a man walking in the door. Josie saw him in the corner of her eyes and began to panic. "Oh fuck," she breathed.

Penelope brows furrowed in confusion at Josie's words. "What is it?"

"It's him," she explained. 

"Him who?"

"..."

"Oh"

"Listen, I need you to fake date me, right now."

Without hesitation, Penelope agreed to her request.

Just then the man that had entered the restaurant arrived at their table. "Josie," he said far too enthusiastically. "It's been so long!"

Josie faked happiness at seeing the man. "Landon" she smiled. "Yes, it has been several years I believe."

"How are you?"

"I'm great," she replied pointedly.

It was then that Landon's attention turned to Penelope. "And who is this?"

"I'm Penelope. Josie's girlfriend."

'Girlfriend. Wow. That sounds so good' Josie thinks to herself.

"Oh," Landon said not hiding his surprise. "That's sweet... I- Does your dad knows?," he turned back to Josie.

"Um.. No. Actually I think we should talk"

After a while of Josie telling her fake love story to Landon he says

"So let me get this clear. You and your girlfriend are in love with each other. But you can't tell your parents because she is an barista in your dad's cafe. And also she needs some time to get financially stable."

"Yes that's what it is"

"Ok. So what do you want me to say to your dad?"

"Umm. Just say that I'm not your type. I don't know you can say anything but please make sure he buy that" 

"Ok. I will make sure of that.Well, it was good seeing you. I think I should go now and leave you with your girlfriend"

"Ah. Umm. Yeah. My girlfriend" 

\-------------------------------

As josie strutted into the cafe she couldn't help but feel at home. A smile subconsciously made its way onto her face and she realized that she had been looking forward to this moment all day. Every single day, for a couple of weeks now, Josie has been coming over to the cafe during her lunch period to bring her favorite barista lunch that she would buy just for her. She old her once that her favorite was chicken caesar salad and a Dr. Pepper, so one day she surprised her at work, earning a huge smile from Penelope which is all she needed to see to decide that she would definitely bring her lunch again and since then she has come almost every single day. Penelope told her that she shouldn't spend money on her every day but it's the least she could do since she helped her with fake relationship.

She wore her her new red dress that she bought a couple weekends ago that she was saving for a happy day, and considering there weren't many she felt that any happy day should be celebrated, especially with a beautiful red dress. Her long hair was in loose curls that swayed behind her, almost as if there was a random personal fan in the cafe that was made for making her look beautifully wind blown. Josie knew she looked great and felt it as her heels click, click, click against the floor. She felt powerful and strong.

And honestly she was bubbling with excitement for Penelope to see her.

She made herself comfortable at her favorite booth which was at corner from where she could see whole cafe or someone special with Raven hair.

Penelope was working behind the counter and was as always managing to look cute and hot together. Josie decided to wait for her till launch time while meantime she got to admire her without disturbance.

"Ahm.. excuse me." a voice snapped her out of her day dreaming.

"Yes?"

" Is this seat taken. If not than me and my husband would like to seat here if you don't mind. There's no more sit available here so.." a lady who for some reason looked familiar.

Josie looked around and couldn't see any other seat so she said yes.

\-------------------------------

It wasn't as if Pen disliked working at the Cafe.

It paid the rent, let her continue her writing, and she could stay with her best friend in the entire world -- Hope, who'd gotten her the job in the first place. The place wasn't busy, but it wasn't slow, either. Mostly students from college. Attractive students, might she add. Attractive, kind students, who smiled when she 'accidentally' gave them an extra scone with their coffee.

Still date-less though she was, she definitely had an unknown attraction for certain brown eyes.

So, no, she didn't dislike her job.

She disliked the thing she is making and serving here.

Scratch that, she hates coffee.

"Cafe mocha, no whip," the customer at the stand ordered. He was the last in the shop, probably late for class. Penelope recognized him somewhat. He'd been here before, but was always so brusque that she had never bothered to chat with him. She knew the guy's type: blonde, arrogant, walked around like the sun shone from his--

"Did you hear me, or are those ears of yours that big for nothing?"

Penelope blinked. "Excuse me?"

He huffed. "Never mind. Cafe mocha, no whip."

"Coming right up," Penelope muttered, grabbing a fresh cup. "What's the name?"

"I'm the only one in-- Whatever. Jed. It's Jed. Now, hurry up." he rolled his eyes and said something about idiot employees under his breath.

When the coffee was poured, Penelope snapped a lid over the rim and turned to hand it to the customer. Except, he didn't. Because he tripped, and when he caught himself on the counter, the lid popped back off and scalding liquid sloshed all over him.


End file.
